european_athletics_championshipsfandomcom-20200214-history
La Chanson 4
"K'vo ne chu" |windance = |vote = Each country awards two sets of 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting. |entries = 46 |return = None |debut = None |withdraw = |disqualified = |null = |opening = |openingl = |interval = |intervall = |pre = |nex2 = | map year = 4 | col2 = #ffc20e | tag2 = Past participants that did not participate | col3 = #d40000 | tag3 = Participants that failed to qualify to the final }}La Chanson 4, often referred to as LC #4, was the 4th edition of La Chanson. It took place in Yerevan, Armenia, at the Demirchyan Arena, following Armenia's victory at the 3rd Contest with "Best of Me", performed by Lucy. Forty-six countries confirmed their participation in the 4th edition. Unfortunately, Azerbaijan, Czech Republic, Faroe Islands, Portugal and Tunisia decided to withdraw. The 4th edition consisted of three shows: two semifinals alongside the grand final. The semifinals took place on 16 April 2017 and 23 April 2017 respectively. The Grand Final took place on 30 April 2017. Location Yerevan is the capital and largest city of Armenia as well as one of the world's oldest continuously inhabited cities. Situated along the Hrazdan River, Yerevan is the administrative, cultural, and industrial center of the country. It has been the capital since 1918, the thirteenth in the history of Armenia, and the seventh located in or around the Ararat plain. Results Semi-final 1 Armenia, Denmark and Ukraine will also vote in this semi-final. Semi-final 2 Algeria, Morocco and Switzerland will also vote in this semi-final. Final Voting grids Incidents * : Lebanese delegation signed a petition in order to avoid the Israeli performance in the first semi-final. It was accepted and after that Lebanon swapped the semis with randomly selected country which was Romania. Other countries * : Azerbaijan confirmed that they won't be present in the competition shortly after the Grand Final results, due to their political conflicts with Armenia. * : Czech broadcaster announced that the country would not compete in the edition and cited low finances and change within the broadcaster as the reasons of their withdrawal. A return in the fifth edition wasn't ruled out. * : It was announced after failing to qualify from the quarter-final by the Faroese broadcaster, that the Faroe Islands may decide to withdraw due to low interest. The rumours were confirmed and the country didn't confirm its' presence in Armenia. * : Despite initially confirming their participation, RTP announced later that the country would be withdrawing from the edition. The broadcaster cited financial difficulties as the reason of their withdrawal. A return in the following editions is not certain. * : The Tunisian broadcoaster Nessma announced that they would withdraw from the edition, citing financial difficulties and a forced participation in the Quarter-Final as their reason. However, the broadcaster also announced that they hoped to be back for the next edition. Category:Editions of La Chanson